gemstonedrawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Zircon
Zircon is a Homeworld Gem who first appeared in "The Trial". Appearance Zircon is a human-sized Gem with a slim figure, blue skin, and light blue, crescent-shaped hair that goes over her eyes. Her uniform consists of a pair of baby-blue pants, flats of the same blue color, a long sleeve baby-blue shirt with light blue trims, and a white cravat. She also has a monocle on her right eye. Her gem is located on her chest, where the knot of the tie should be. Personality She tends to be very nervous and anxious especially when in front of the diamonds. However, once she finds a proper foothold she can present a very sound and logical argument by pointing out specific flaws and questioning how they don't make sense compared to the facts. When she's on a roll however she can get carried away enough to go as far as to point the culpability to a more logical culprit, such as the Diamonds. History Not much is known of her past; however, she said she has been serving the court for around 4,000 years. Zircon is first seen when she is assigned to Steven once he is brought to Homeworld, to defend him as he goes on trial with the diamonds, for the actions of his mother, who shattered Pink Diamond. At first, Zircon seems very flustered and unprepared when she is required to defend Steven's actions in front of the diamonds. However, after she finds a flaw in the way Pink was allegedly shattered by Rose Quartz, she goes as far as to accuse the diamonds themselves for the crime, resulting in her being poofed by Yellow Diamond. It is unknown if she has regenerated since or not. Abilities Zircon possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Keen Intellect: Zircon proved herself to have a very sharp mind, using facts and even common sense to point the flaws in the historical record of Rose Quartz shattering Pink Diamond. She pointed out that while Rose might have had the motive she couldn't have had the means or the opportunity, and pointed out specific facts such as that with Rose's infamy as a war criminal and being the only active Rose Quartz she couldn't have gotten close enough to Pink Diamond to shatter her, and why Pink Diamond's entourage of Sapphires, Agates, or even her Pearl were supposedly unable to prevent their Diamond's demise. Blue Zircon went on to state that Pink Diamond would have stepped out of the safety of her palanquin only for another Diamond, who would have had the authority to cover up the incident. * Hologram Projection: Zircon has the ability to project holographic screens, presumably without any technological assistance. Although the holograms are projected first from her monocle, which may be gem technology. Fusions * When fused with Yellow Zircon, they form Teal Zircon * When fused with Steven, they form Blueberry Quartz * When fused with Pearl, they form Cavansite * When fused with Amethyst, they form Kornerupine * When fused with Ruby, they form Vesuvianite * When fused with Peridot, they form Serendibite * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Indicolite Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Homeworld gems Category:Zircons